Train 'em
by Cookieisme
Summary: Well. This is my first fanfic ever. This one is just another Tris and Tobias train initiates together. Tell me what you think. I will update as often as I can. All rights belong to Veronica Ross. No haters plz
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic. Soooo tell me what ya think. I will try to update as much as I can. But I have to practice my guitar and my saxophone. No haters please!**

**All rights belong to Veronica Ross.**

**Chapter 1: Choosing Day**

**Tris' POV**

I woke up this morning just like any morning. Curled up in Tobias' warm, strong arms. I try to get out of his grasp but I am moving too much because he says, "Good morning, beautiful", sleepily. "Good morning, Tobias." I say with a smile. "But I know I'm not beautiful". "What are you talking about?" Tobias says. "You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world". I give him a small smile and say, "We need to get ready. It's choosing day!" At that Tobias gets up and says, "I call the shower first!". I start to protest but he had already closed the door. So I sit on the bed and wait.

I decide I'm going to scare Tobias. After about 15 minutes I hear the shower turn off and run to where he can't see me. He comes out in a black t-shirt that shows all his muscles and some black pants. He comes out and when he doesn't see me he says, "Tris?". And I run up behind him and jump on his back. I make him jump. "That wasn't nice, Tris." he says with a glare. "So?" I say matter-of-factly. I give him a quick kiss and run to the bathroom to start getting ready.

**Tobias' POV**

I come out of the bathroom and I don't see Tris sitting on the bed. Automatically I start to worry and say, "Tris?". Then out of nowhere someone jumps on my back, startling me. I look behind me to see that it's Tris. "That wasn't very nice, Tris." I say giving her a mean look. "So?" She says as if she didn't just scare him half to death. She gives him a peck on the lips and runs into the bathroom to shower.

**Tris' POV**

I come out of the bathroom 30 minutes later with a low tank top that shows off all my tattoos and black skinny jeans. I'm wearing eye liner and eye shadow. _'I want to look intimidating to the initiates.' _I thought to myself. When I step out I see Tobias staring at me with his mouth wide open. "Enjoying the view?" I say with a smirk. He snaps out of his daze and says, "Wow. You look amazing." I smile and kiss him passionately and he kisses me back. We kiss for a few more seconds before I say, "We're going to be late to see the first jumper". "I hope the first jumper is Abnegation" He says hopefully. "Me too." I say. With that I put on my combat boots and take Tobias' hand and we walk through the door together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I made it to the net with 30 seconds to spare. "Remember to call me Six around the initiates" I say quietly to him. "Right" He remembers. "Also I think we should keep our relationship a secret until they can find out themselves." He pretends to think about this, "Fineeee" he says grudgingly. I kiss him quickly and watch the net. We then see a grey blur falling through the air. Abnegation. _Yes._ I think to myself. I reach out and pull her out of the net. "Name?" I say seriously. "Me-" She starts but stops to think. "Think about it." I say. "You only get to pick once." Remembering the exact words Tobias told me during my initiation. "Meg." She says finally. "Make the announcement, Four!". I yell. "First jumper.. Meg!" Tobias shouts. Followed by loud yells and whoops from the Dauntless. After that they start jumping down faster. We end up with 12 transfers and 14 Dauntless-borns.

Transfers:

Meg- Abnegation

Karsan- Candor

Alexandria- Candor

Grayson- Erudite

Chris- Candor

Greg- Amity

Maddi- Amity

Sawyer- Erudite

Emma- Candor

Riley- Amity

Willow- Amity

Trent- Erudite

"Dauntless-borns! Go with Uriah and Christina! I assume you don't need a tour of the place?" I yell and they all hurry towars Uriah and Christina. "I am Six and this Four. We will be your instructors." I shout. Immediately a hand shoots up in the air. I think the hand belongs to Chris. _Of course. _I think. _Another Candor smart-mouth. _"Yes, Candor?" I say calmly. "Why do you have numbers for names? That seems kind of stupid." He says smartly. I walk up until I'm about 6 inches away from his face. "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths I would have joined their faction." I shout in his face. "If you want to make it in Dauntless the first lesson is to keep your mouth shut!" I yell to all the initiates. "Like you could hurt us.. Stiff.." Says another Candor, Emma I believe. I step in front of her and slap her right across the face. "What did you say?" I say quietly. "Nothing" She mutters. "Alright, then." I shout. And see Tobias smirking at me. "Follow me." I see the Erudite boy staring at me lustily and see Tobias stiffen. I walk through some double doors and say, "This.. Is the Pit. You will learn to love it as your second home. From here you can get clothes to tattoes from groceries to shoes." I then walk and stand next to the Chasm. "This is the Chasm. It reminds us of the fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will certainly end your life. It has happened before and will happen again." I say thinking sadly of Al. All the initiates step nervously away from the edge. We then walk to the dormitories. "This is where you will be staying for the next few weeks." I say. "Boys or girls?" says Willow from Amity. "Both." I say simply. I see all the boys smiling widely. "If you like that you'll love the bathrooms." Showing them the open bathroom. "Alright!" I yell. "Go eat lunch! Be in the training room at 8 every morning. Training ends at 6. After that you can do whatever you like." All the initiates scramble out of the dormitories. "Well done." Tobias says from behind me smiling widely. "Thanks. I think I scared them pretty bad." I say with a smirk. And with that we walked to the cafeteria.


End file.
